


Found at Sea

by Jammequin



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, One shot smutfic. Lizzington!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammequin/pseuds/Jammequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S3a shipping container of love one shot....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found at Sea

 

Lizzy sat down on the couch, feeling slightly stunned, as Red manoeuvred the container doors back into place. She felt like she’d just been shown a truth so obvious, so blindingly in her face the whole time she’d known Red, that she just couldn’t believe she hadn’t seen it before. He loved her. He truly loved her. Didn’t just need her, she wasn’t just a means to an end, a cog in one of the vast machines he seemed to control all over the world. He loved her. She was reeling.

  
‘I’m sorry, sweetheart, I seem to have let all the heat out of here by leaving those doors open. Would you like a sweater?’

  
Lizzy continued staring ahead, had absolutely no idea he had just spoken to her.

  
‘Lizzy, are you okay? What’s wrong?’

  
Red moved to where she was sitting and sat down next to her. With this movement and his new proximity, Lizzy was startled out of her reverie.

  
‘Sorry, Red, did you say something?’

  
Red chuckled and repeated, ‘Would you like a sweater?’

  
‘No, no, I’m fine, thank you. The fresh air was wonderful. Sea air is always so bracing’.

  
Lizzy smiled at him and he back at her. She looked at him anew. How could she not have seen the depth of his feelings for her before now? Impulsively she reached out and took his hand.

  
‘Thank you, Red. Thank you for everything. I truly appreciate all you’ve done for me. I wish I’d said so sooner. I guess my life has just been such a roller coaster for the last eighteen months that I’ve lost track of what’s up and what’s down’.

  
‘Lizzy, trust me, if there’s anyone who understands what you’re going through, it’s me. And it’s fine. You don’t need to thank me. Anything I can do for you is an absolute pleasure on my behalf’.

  
God, there he went again. Now she knew the truth, had been shown a glimpse of the real Red, she was overwhelmed with her feelings for him. A man who would burn down the world to keep her safe. A man who would give his own life, willingly and without a second thought, for her. She pulled on his hand and he was dragged closer. Without overthinking it she leant forward and met his lips with her own.

  
‘Lizzy, what….’

  
‘Shush, Red. This is something I really should’ve have done a long time ago. Just shush now’.

  
Red happily shushed, despite his misgivings. She leant back in and fastened her lips back onto his. She put all her pent up feelings into her kiss and moved her mouth so gently against his that he felt like he was being kissed by a summer’s breeze. On his part, Red’s hand snaked up around her neck and gently played with her hair, running his fingers through her newly blonde locks. He moaned slightly as she reciprocated his move and gently scraped her fingernails through the wonderfully short yet soft hair at the back of his neck. Oh, so this is what heaven is like, thought Red absentmindedly as their kiss deepened.

  
Reluctantly Lizzy pulled away for a second and shyly locked her eyes onto his. He smiled so sweetly back at her she felt sure her heart would break apart right there and then.

  
‘Red….. I want this. I want you. In fact, I think I need you. God knows how I didn’t realise until now but you are all that I want’.

  
‘Well then, sweetheart, much as it’d be much more gentlemanly if I were to question your judgement and give you many opposing reasons as to why this is a good idea, I never like to see a lady go ignored in her time of need’. They both smiled at each other again as once more their lips met, this time with increased urgency and passion. Lizzy couldn’t quite believe it was happening so quickly. Kissing him had been entirely impulsive, she had felt sure he’d push her away, despite her recent revelation as to his true feelings. However, once she had made it clear that he was what she wanted, he seemed all too eager to engage with her in exploring this new territory.

  
Without realising quite how, Lizzy found herself leaning right over him, she just couldn’t get as close as she wanted. Red chuckled as she squirmed slightly against him, trying to angle her neck just right but also find a way to keep both her hands on the back of his head.

  
‘Easy, there, sweetheart, allow me to help’ he breathed in her ear. The next thing she knew he had grabbed her hips and lifted her effortlessly onto his lap. ‘There, that’s better isn’t it?’. ‘Yes’, Lizzy sighed briefly before once more attaching her lips to his. She couldn’t get enough of the taste of him. His lips were so soft and gentle, his tongue quick and darting, his nips playful yet possessive. Lizzy knew she was in trouble already. This was most definitely the best kiss she’d ever experienced.. There was already no going back. His love for her oozed out of every pore of him and the gentleness with which he stroked her arms and back nearly made her tearful.

  
Red’s hands were roaming everywhere across Lizzy’s body, stroking and soothing and kneading. It was driving her crazy. She grabbed one of his hands as it passed by her stomach and firmly placed his hand on her breast. Red moaned audibly and she was sure she could feel a twitch between her legs where she was straddled on his lap. ‘Red, please, touch me, I can’t wait much longer’ she implored him. Red couldn’t even talk, he just grabbed her vest and lifted it off her head in one swift move. His eyes immediately dropped to her beautiful breasts and this time there was no doubt in Lizzy’s mind as to how aroused he was becoming.

  
‘God, sweetheart, I knew, I just knew how breathtaking your body was going to be. But I swear my heart nearly stopped just now’ Red whispered in a more strained voice than she’d heard from him before. She smiled at him sweetly and quickly kissed his lips again. Reaching behind her she undid her bra and threw it away. ‘No need to imagine any more, Raymond’.

  
He looked up, surprised, maybe even shocked, that she’d called him that. Whilst he was gawking at her, trying to form words, she grabbed both his hands and placed them back where she’d previously wanted them, this time skin on skin. Red groaned so loudly this time, she couldn’t help but laugh herself.

  
‘Oh, sweetheart, you’re going to have to play fair. This is not fair’.

  
‘Oh, really, Raymond. How would you like me to play?’

  
‘Well, let’s just say it’s my turn now, shall we?’

  
With that he stood up holding her legs tightly around his waist. Within a second she was flat on her back on the couch and laughing at him as he smiled down at her, whilst ripping off his vest. His shirt swiftly followed and immediately he was on top of her, both delighting in the feel of the other’s skin directly touching their own. Both their bodies were now giving off so much heat they were starting to sweat lightly. Lizzy reached her head up to his temple and gently lapped at a bead of sweat that was threatening to drip towards his eye. He smiled at her and lowered his mouth to her neck, quickly locating her pulse point and sucking.

  
Lizzy couldn’t get over how amazing it was to feel his weight on her. She felt loved, possessed, dominated without being threatened. It was the most wonderful feeling. She stroked her hands across his scarred back, sadly thinking about how those scars had come to be there. She had not long learnt of the truth of that night and it broke her heart to think of it. She wished she could make them disappear, along with all the horrific pain he must have felt at the time.

  
Red knew intuitively that her mood had shifted. He glanced at her, smiled his most devilish of smiles and moved further south on her body. The next thing she knew his mouth was firmly attached to her breast and he was nibbling and sucking on her nipple like his life depended on it. Lizzy couldn’t help but gasp and her hands involuntarily shot to his head where she grasped him tightly to her. Red’s hands meanwhile were moving further south, gently running his fingertips along the top of her pants, occasionally dipping under. He groaned once more.

  
Despite how much she was enjoying this foreplay and just loving the myriad of moaning, humming and almost pained noises being produced by Red, Lizzy really couldn’t wait much longer. She pushed up on his shoulders and he lifted himself onto his elbows, cocking an eyebrow at her quizzically. Wordlessly she responded by snaking her hand down towards the now rather painful looking bulge in his pants. She grabbed at his belt buckle.

  
‘Lizzy, wait, just wait a moment. Are you really sure you want to do that? We don’t have to rush this’

  
‘Red, I swear to god, if you don’t get those pants off, and mine, in the next fifteen seconds, I’ll shoot you’

  
‘When you put it like that….. You always did know your own mind, Lizzy’, he quipped joyfully.

  
His buckle was undone, zipper pulled down and he had sat up to pull his pants all the way down in record time. He quickly divested himself of his shoes and socks too, just leaving his boxers on. Meanwhile Lizzy had undone her pants and had just started to yank them down when his hands replaced hers to help her out. Both her pants and her panties came off with one thorough tug.

  
‘Oops’, said Red, ‘I only meant to take your pants off’.

  
‘Uh-huh…. Now who’s not playing fair?’

  
Red’s chuckle died in his throat as she reached straight down and grabbed his large, rock-hard shaft in her hand.

  
‘Unless you want this to be the only contact Little Red is getting from me tonight, you’d better get those boxers off right now’.

  
‘Oh, dear god, woman, you do not play fair at all……’

  
‘All’s fair in love and war, Red, just remember that’ she laughed and winked at him.

  
‘Can I also object to the nickname ‘Little Red?’

  
‘I’ll let you know soon enough’, she chuckled

  
His boxers quickly joined the pile of clothes on the floor. Now they each had their first real chance to devour each other’s bodies with their eyes.

 

Sensing Lizzy’s slight discomfort at being splayed naked before him as his eyes hungrily swept over her body, Red swiftly returned to his position on the couch, lying next to her, having nudged her legs closed as he lay back down.

  
‘Oh, my angel, you truly take my breath away. You are a work of art’, he breathed in her ear.

  
Lizzy sighed at the whispers of breath against her temple and felt emboldened by the words themselves. Whilst she was now aware of Red’s feelings for her, she couldn’t help but compare herself to what she knew of his previous conquests and loves. She felt so inadequate compared to them. Whilst she was younger than all the ones she knew of, she was also much less experienced and certainly felt herself to be lacking in worldliness and sophistication. She slipped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him in close for a hug. She needed some reassurance.

  
‘Are you okay, sweetheart?’

  
‘Yeah, I’m okay. I just need a moment. Can we just lie here like this for a few minutes?’

  
‘Of course! And, you know, there’s no obligation for us to go any further at all. Please don’t feel pressured’, Red spoke gently in her ear and kissed her lightly on her cheek, settling his head on her shoulder and holding her close.

  
Red was wondering what had changed her mood so suddenly and started to take inventory of the last couple of minutes…. When she had seen him naked, her hunger had seemed to die. Oh, God, was it because she had realised he really was much older than she? Was it the not-so-toned stomach she had seen? He didn’t think Lizzy would be the kind of woman to worry about things like that but he was well aware it had been a while, well, decades since he had seen the inside of a gym. Not to mention his love for the finer things in life, especially food. Red sighed and pulled Lizzy even closer to him.

  
Lizzy was thinking furiously. No, there was no way she was going to be a disappointment to him. He loved her. He clearly wanted her and she was just being silly. Looking down at the sad pout on his face as he lay on her shoulder with his eyes closed, she resolved to get over herself and finish what she had started.

  
‘Okay, mister, nap-time’s over’, she declared and rolled Red onto his back, rolling with him so that she was on top. Before Red had a chance to say anything, Lizzy’s lips were once more attached to his and her arms were securely back around his neck.

  
‘Thank you, Red. I just needed a moment to collect my thoughts’

  
‘That’s okay, sweetie. Are you all right…..’

  
Before Red could finish his sentence Lizzy was kissing his chest and her hands were roaming down his sides. She swept her face across his wonderfully soft chest hair, moaning appreciatively as she did so. She came to his left nipple and gently nipped it.

  
The sound that came from Red as she did that was a new one, not just for this evening but for all the time she’d known him. She giggled to herself as she continued her journey downwards. His hands were on her shoulders but as she got further down, he had to tangle them in her hair as her shoulders were out of reach.

  
‘Okay, Red, I take it back’

  
‘Take what back?’, Red panicked, thinking she meant that she’d changed her mind about the whole thing.

  
‘That silly nickname’ she managed to say just before she fastened her mouth securely around the head of his manhood.

  
Red’s hips bucked involuntarily as he hadn’t been expecting her to do that. At least not yet. He mentally chastised himself and struggled to regain control.

  
Lizzy’s mouth sucked him in hard as her hands played with the base of his shaft and his balls.

  
‘Dear god, oh god…… Lizzy, that’s……. Uhhhh’

  
Lizzy hummed and smiled to herself at his reaction. Yeah, she was totally over any feelings of inadequacy now. She had one of the most powerful men in the world completely at her mercy. And it was glorious.

  
As Lizzy began to pick up the pace, moving her head faster up and down, Red reluctantly reached and held her head in place so that she’d stop.

  
‘As absolutely divine as that is, sweetheart’, he managed to gasp out, ‘you’re gonna have to stop or I’m gonna lose all self-control’.

  
Lizzy released him with a wicked grin and moved back up to kiss him again. This time their kiss was all tongues, teeth and need. As they were kissing Red lifted her up and placed on her back on the couch.

  
‘Okay, just so it remains fair, now it’s my turn’ Red winked at her.

  
‘You know what, Red. That sounds amazing. And I’m sure we can enjoy that later. Or tomorrow. Or whenever. But right now, I need you inside me. Please….

  
Red didn’t need to be asked twice. He immediately moved back up over her and continued kissing her. His hands split between one of her breasts and her stomach. She attached her arms around his broad shoulders and widened her legs, fastening them around his hips. She could feel his hardness poking just below her navel and moaned desperately, losing any patience for what she needed to happen right now.

  
Red could sense Lizzy was at the limits of her patience. He reached the hand he had on her stomach down between her legs and as he gently started to stroke her entrance he clamped his eyes on hers, watching carefully to make sure she truly was ready and wanted this.

  
‘Oh, Red, yes, just there. Please, please…..’

  
Red smiled and kissed her once more, his fingers continuing their adventure and moving up and down between her folds. She was absolutely soaking wet, he could feel her juices running down his fingers. He gently pinched the bud nestled at the top of her womanhood and then reached down to his own arousal and lined it up with her entrance.

  
Lizzy had bucked uncontrollably when he had pinched her clit and now she gasped and looked him right in the eyes. He asked her the question one more time with his own eyes and she nodded and grabbed his hips. With that he gently eased into her, taking it slowly so she could adjust.

  
Lizzy felt herself being stretched more than she had done so before. But it wasn’t painful. He was going so slowly and being so gentle, she couldn’t help but feel tearful once more. She grabbed tightly onto him with her arms and also tightened her legs around his waist.

  
Red was overcome by the feelings he was experiencing. She was so wet. So tight. So damn hot. Oh, God, he really wasn’t going to last long. But he resolved to last as long as he could for her sake, if not his own. He started moving in and out and Lizzy responded by making an almost pained noise in his ear, whilst her hips started to pick up his rhythm and help him along.

  
As Red picked up speed they started kissing again, in between harsher and harsher breaths. One of his hands remained squeezing and pinching her nipple whilst the other was clamped round the back of her head, playing with her hair. His weight was all on that one elbow and his knees. But he felt light as air as he continued to thrust into her, over and over.

  
It didn’t take long before he knew he was going to erupt inside her. And he could tell she was also close. As he continued pumping in and out of her he reached down between them and started to rub her clit firmly with his fingers. Lizzy gasped and he could instantly feel her starting to tighten around his shaft. His thrusts now become more erratic, almost wild in their intensity.

  
A few seconds later Lizzy came and with her muscles tightening around him and milking him, Red came too with one last strangled cry followed by a gentle collapse onto her. They both lay still for several moments, each desperately trying to get their breath back. She ran her fingers up and down his back, kissed his cheek and stroked the back of his head, soothing him gently back.

  
Red rolled over and pulled Lizzy with him, his heart still racing. She happily snuggled into his side and kissed his chest, right over his heart.

  
Lifting her eyes to his, she said gently, ‘Red, thank you for waiting for me. I’m sorry it took me so long to see what was right in front of me this whole time. I love you’.

  
Red blinked down at her and tears pierced his eyes. ‘Oh, Lizzy, I love you too. So very much’. He bent his head slightly towards her and kissed each of her eyelids and her nose. ‘So very much’.

  
With that they both settled back down and slowly began to fall asleep, neither of them having felt happier and more content in all their lives. Red realised that he no longer had to seek his way home. It had been found at sea.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I own nothing to do with The Blacklist
> 
> First FF, please be gentle!
> 
> Also posted on ff.net
> 
> Thanks to CM and WD for all their help and encouragement!


End file.
